A Splash of Cough Syrup
by BehindClosedEyes
Summary: 'There aren't any words that I could say that would excuse me from what I had said to you."   Sebastian goes to David in the hospital to apologize but will the interaction push the two boys together or pull them even further apart. -Post 'On my way'
1. I'm Glad you Came

Hey Ya'll. So I know I should be working on "5 o' clock in the morning" right now but I've had his plot running thru my head since "On my way" aired and I just have to say…I wept like a little child beaten with a hammer! Dear god Glee, you're a comedy series but a freaking drama! What depression medication is Ryan on?

Anywho, this thought about Sebofsky hopped into my head and now I 3 Sebofsky. Great. Don't get me wrong, I love Klaine and Kurtofsky (only one-sided) but I wanted to try something different. PLEASE R&R

WARNING: Mention of child abuse.

I Don't own anything…especially Glee

Chapter 1: "I'm Glad You Came."

The room grew quiet as both Kurt and David enjoyed the silence of each others company. Still hand in hand, David leaned back against his hospital bed headboard, slowly closed his eyes and let out a long, exhausted sigh. Watching the sight before him, Kurt closely examined the bruises that are already beginning to form around David's throat.

"Are you alright?" Kurt spoke softly as he stroked the back of David's hand with his thumb. The small jester caused a small but sweet smile to spread across David's lips. "I just have a lot on my mind at this moment. Every thought I'm having seems like it screaming at me, almost like I have no choice to listen to them." David opened his eyes but stayed focused on the ceiling.

"Don't mean you have to agree with them." David brought his eyes back to Kurt's fair skinned face; a smile spread over the boy's lips. David felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes locked with Kurt's. He gave a soft nod, agreeing with Kurt.

The two remained silent for just a few moments before a light rapping came from the door. The sudden but hushed sound startled Kurt. In turn, Kurt's scare made David chuckle. "It's probably my Dad. He said he was coming back after be dropped…mom off at home."

Slightly saddened by Kurt removing his hand from his, David watched as Kurt stood and answered the door. Kurt took in a quick breath; his shoulders grew ridged and square while he did his best to stand straight and tall.

"What do you want Sebastian?" David felt himself shiver at the question. Never before had he ever heard Kurt's voice to dark, so cold.

"I came by to talk to David."

Thought the face was hidden from David, he could easily recognize the voice. It was too familiar but yet was missing something. It didn't have that bite, that bitchy attitude it once had.

"You have no right to even be here Sebastian." Kurt hissed. Kurt's grip on the door handle grew tighter as he spoke through his teeth. David watched as his knuckles turned white under his already pale skin. David was growing concerned. He had never seen Kurt this angry. It almost terrified him to think what Kurt would do if he became violent.

"Please. I came to apologize." The voice seemed unsure of itself; far different than the first time David heard it.

_Just stay in the closet…_

David shook the cold words from his mind.

"I don't _care_ if you-". "He can come in Kurt." Kurt spun around, nearly slamming the door in Sebastian's face, and locked eyes with David once more. David watched as confusion, fear, anger and despair washed over Kurt's face. "David, you can't be serious. After what he said to you? After how he treated you?" Kurt argued, removing himself from the door way and took a few steps towards David's bed.

"He said he came to apologize. Let him in." David repeated himself.

Kurt sighed and let his shoulders slump. He turned to eye Sebastian step cautiously through the door and closed it softly behind him.

David was actually kind of in shock as he watched the boy walk into the room. The only time he'd ever saw Sebastian was at Scandal's; a hot guy clad in tight jeans, a popped collared shirt and a smirk that read 'cocky slut', but this time, for the first time, David saw Sebastian as another person. His eyes traced over the navy blue blazer with the red piping until his eyes stayed attached to the familiar 'D' that was embroiled on his chest pocket. David had only seen that uniform once before; on Kurt's…boyfriend, Blaine.

The room was thick with a sickening silence between the three boys. Time seemed to click slowly. What felt like hours were only several seconds. It was 2 agonizing minutes before someone finally spoke.

"Apologize!" David nearly fell off his bed in surprise at Kurt's sudden snap. Sebastian looked absolutely horrified. His eyes snapped between Kurt and David before he left his sight settle on David's bed sheet.

"I-I would like to talk to David…alone." Sebastian's voice cracked slightly under the shear weight of Kurt's glare, but the words remained stern and focused. Kurt straightened once more, squaring off his shoulders. "No, absolutely not." "That really isn't your decision to make." Sebastian almost snapped those words back but instead, he spoke with a calm, firm voice.

Kurt then turned his attention back on David. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Well David?" David avoided eyes contact with Kurt, fumbling with his bed sheet in his fingers. "Can-Can you just wait outside the door Kurt?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Look, I'll keep my phone on me and I'll text you when we're done talking…or I need you. Okay?" David looked up at Kurt, his eyes pleading. He quickly snatched his cell-phone from the bedside table and laid it in his lap.

Sighing, Kurt gave in and let his arms fall to his sides. "I'll just be right outside that door." Kurt snapped, mainly at Sebastian, before he grabbed his phone from his bag and left it hanging from the chair. He knew he was going to return.

A smile lit up Sebastian's face and his eyes brightened as he listened to David's decision. He watched the door close behind Kurt before he turned his face back towards David, who was now sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows knitted together. His eyes were about as cold as Kurt's were before hand. The room filled with anger and hatred and it washed over Sebastian. It felt as if an angry ocean had crashed down, pushing Sebastian under the waves and pulling him out to drown in the cold waters. The feeling nearly caused him to loose his ability to breath.

Taking a seat where Kurt was sitting once before, Sebastian kept his eyes on the sheets that covered David's legs. He clasped his hands together and let them fall into his lap. Slowly, he raised his head and locked eyes with a very emotional David. His voice instantly broke at the sight.

'There aren't any words that I could say that would excuse me from what I had said to you." Sebastian let his head fall into his hand, his elbows resting on his knees. He hid his face the best he could from David but his shoulders were giving him away. They trembled as a silent sob escaped Sebastian's lips. "I can't even say I'm sorry…"

The room remained quiet except for Sebastian's occasional sobbing. To David, the room felt awkward. Who was Sebastian to walk in here and act like this?

But David didn't know whether or not to tell Sebastian to leave or comfort the crying boy.

"I've lived my life as a joke. Never taking anything or anyone seriously…Not even myself…" Sebastian spoke, bringing his head up but never making eye contact with David. David could see his eyes were glossed over and the skin under each eye was puffy and red.

"At least your mother didn't say you had a disease that needed to be cured." The stunning words caused Sebastian to make completely eye contact with David. He stared wide eyed for only a few short seconds before letting a small, weak smile cross his lips.

"At least your mother acknowledges your existence." David watched as new tears fell from Sebastian's green eyes. "And if it was MY father who found me…the way yours found you…He would have left me there…" Sebastian's face stayed emotionless as he spoke his last few sentences. David could only fight back his own tears.

"Oh C'mon, you can't mean that. They can't be that heartless." David caught Sebastian's attention by placing his hand on his shoulder. Sebastian almost jumped at the touch, almost like he had been burned. David drew his hand back swiftly, almost apologizing.

Sebastian's eyes remained locked with David as he stood and removed his blazer, draping it over the back of the chair he sat in. David was about to question what Sebastian was doing when he removed his tie and started to unbutton his oxford white shirt before tossing it onto David's bed.

To David's utter shock, Sebastian has stripped his button down shirt off, leaving standing before David in a light grey undershirt. His shoulders, collarbone, ever part of Sebastian that wasn't hidden by the shirt was covered in bruises, both new and healing.

David's eyes traced every outline of Sebastian's body, absorbing the sight of the beaten teen. David stared as Sebastian then turned, and lifted his shirt, revealing his bruised and scarred back to David. All David could do was sit and stare at the mangled flesh. Subconsciously, David reached out and softly traced one of the scars, his cold fingers causing Sebastian to shiver and jump away from the touch. He dropped his shirt and turned back to David, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Let's just say mother has a habit of standing aside when father gets drunk and gets belt-happy." Sebastian's eyes fell on every sight other than David in the room.

The silence grew in the room before Sebastian quickly reached for his shirt and a larger hand laid upon his. Sebastian's face snapped up and found himself inches away from David. David's eyes burned with a new emotion. It wasn't pity or shame. It was concern and empathy.

He removed his hand from David's before reaching for his shirt a second time, grabbing it and finally putting it back on. He tied his tie loosely but left his blazer on the back of the chair. He slumped back down into the chair, his eyes focused on David. "Now, before I get off track again, I wanted to make up for what I said to you. When you feel better and you feel up to it, I want to take you out for dinner. Any time you wanna go, any place you wanna go. I'll be up for it." David watched as Sebastian reached into his pocket and pull out a small slip of paper. "Here's my cell phone number. Call me, text me, when ever you want. Even if you just want to talk."

Sebastian laid the number on David's lap, by his phone and was just about to draw his hand away when; once again, David reached and grabbed it. He held it there for a few seconds before pulling Sebastian in closer until their faces were inches from each other. The boys eyes remained locked, their faces inching closer together. Their lips where merely centimeters from one another when an impatient knock loudly interrupted their moment. Both Sebastian and David pulled back, putting distance between the two when another knock vibrated through the door.

"Well someone's inpatient." Sebastian chuckled, stood and picked up his blazer. David smiled and sighed. Sebastian turned towards the door before looking back at David. "Just remember. Anytime. Anywhere." Sebastian reached for the door handle but was stopped by a few quick words from David. "I'm glad you came, Sebastian." Sebastian chuckled softly, almost as if those few words reminded him of an inside joke only he understood. He reached for the door handle once more when the door flew open, nearly hitting him in the process.

An angry, red cheeked Kurt stood there, tapping his foot. "I said a few minutes, not 20 minutes." He snapped. Sebastian just rolled his eyes before glancing back at David. The simple smile on David's face was enough for Sebastian. He then turned and walked passed Kurt and disappeared down the hospital hallway.

"God, how I can't stand that guy. So, what in Gaga's name took you two 20 minutes to talk about?" Kurt stood at the end of David's bed, arms crossed again like he was about to scold a child. "Nothing, really. Just life in general" David spoke swiftly hiding the slip of paper Sebastian gave him under his phone. Kurt eyed David but didn't fight it. He wasn't going to push any subject with David. Well at least not yet….

Hope Ya'll liked that. I'm hopping to work on this a bit more if my School/Internship/Work life permits me the time and energy to.

PLEASE R&R


	2. Choices

Hey Ya'll…

Holy crap! I actually updated something! Well I guess I had to. I feel proud with myself on this fanfiction. Anywho, onward with the story…

Chapter 2: Choices

A few minutes had passed while Kurt closely examined David's face, trying to make the boy break and confess everything. David kept a smile on his lips and let his eyes wonder. He was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with Kurt.

Sighing, Kurt took his place in the chair beside David's bed. "You're not going to tell me what you and the wonderful Mr. Smythe talked about, are you?" Kurt's expression softened. David returned the sigh and only responded with a quick shake of the head. Kurt just chuckled at the childish jester. He stood, grabbed his bag before slipping it onto his shoulder.

The room remained silent as Kurt reached for the door. David let his eyes fall to the bed before him as he fumbled with his phone, trying to keep his hands busy. He expected the door to open and shut, leaving him alone once again in the dull room but something else grabbed his attention instantly. A pair of soft, tender lips pressed up against his forehead. He snapped his head up, his eyes staring directly into Kurt's. The sight of Kurt's heavenly sky blue eyes caused a deep red blush to flare up on David's cheeks.

David felt breathless as he watched Kurt turn and reached for the door. "You said that your 72 hour watch is over right? Text me when you leave to go home tomorrow, okay?" Kurt's lips were all David could focus on and due to that, could only nod in response. "Don't forget to text me." Kurt pushed once more with a smile, opened the door and exited, leaving a very stunned but confused David behind to tend to his racing thoughts.

Once out the door, Kurt nearly rammed into another person who was just about to enter David's room. Looking up, Kurt found himself face to face with David's father.

"Good evening, Mr. Karofsky." Kurt spoke politely. Mr. Karofsky looked surprised to see Kurt exiting his son's room. "Kurt? Why are you here?" Mr. Karofsky questioned. "Just here to visit David. I just wanted to see him." Mr. Karofsky only nodded, understanding that when Kurt meant by 'wanted to see him,' he knew Kurt meant 'to see if David was really alive.' "How long have you been in there with David?" "Close to 30 minutes now. I better be going, I have to meet with someone soon." Kurt excused himself passed Mr. Karofsky and walked down the hall, leaving the older man behind.

David sat in silence, letting this thoughts envelop his mind. He leaned back against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. '_I thought Kurt just wanted to be friends… No…Maybe I'm just over thinking it. Maybe that kiss…_' The gentle touch repeated in his mind over and over before he tried to shake the feeling from his mind. '_Then again, what about Sebastian? We almost…_'

David was pulled from his thought as he heard the door creek open. He almost wished it to be Kurt or even Sebastian returning but he found himself watching his father enter the room. "Well it good to see you finally have some color back in your face." Mr. Karofsky chuckled, taking the seat in the chair that was left at David's bedside.

David's brow knitted together in confusion. He didn't quite understand his father's statement.

"I don't think I have ever seen you blush before son. Must have been a pretty nice thought you where having before I walked in." David grew wide eyed at his father. Both Kurt and Sebastian's lips flashed in his mind for a slit second but that was all it took for the heat in his face to grow. Mr. Karofsky only laughed at his son. His eyes where bright and the smile never left his face. The image of David…in the closet…hanging there…the thought still sends chilling cold shivers through the man's body.

He brushed the thought back deep into his mind and sat on the edge of the chair. "David," He paused, the brow pushing together, trying to concentrate on what he was going to say and how to say it.

"David, I've been thinking and…and maybe it might be better for you to leave Lima for a little while."

David was completely shocked. Those words came out of left field for David. "Wh-what do you mean 'leave Lima?" David stuttered. "Now don't panic David. I mean leave Lima but not Ohio. I've been talking with your cousin Cameron and she's willing to take you for a while. She lives just outside Westerville, about 40 minutes away."

David didn't know how to respond. Leave? How could he do that? Especially now with Kurt wanting to be friends and Sebastian… Wait?

"Westerville?" David asked cautiously. "You said you wanted to finish in a new school. Well there's a private school in Westerville; Dal-". "Dalton Academy for the boys." David finished his father sentence. "You know of it?" Mr. Karofsky questioned David, cocking a brow.

David did know of the school. It was the school that he drove Kurt to transfer to to escape the bullying and harassment that David had inflicted. How ironic. It was also the school Kurt's…boyfriend, Blaine, had transferred from and now where Sebastian attended school.

"Yeah, I know a few guys that go there." David's voice seemed less than enthusiastic. "Well, it's only 10 minutes from Cameron two bedroom apartment but," Mr. Karofsky paused again, almost sounding reluctant to speak.

"But?" David leaned in. "Due to your constant transferring from two different schools in the past year, Dalton had requested you be held back a year, making you a Junior instead of Senior to catch you up with their academics."

David sat there, dumbfounded. His jaw almost hit the floor. "What?" David was outraged. "Now David, this might be best for you. Your grades did drop a bit and adding Dalton to your college resume would increase your chances for a better college." Mr. Karofsky held his hands up, trying to keep David where he was.

David just sat there, breathing heavily, fists balled up at his sides. He couldn't argue about his grades. They did drop and he needed something good if he wanted any type of higher education.

David let a very deep sigh escape from his lips as he rubbed his head with his palm. "But why leave Lima? I think I'll be able to deal with the crap everyone is gonna give me." David spoke, looking up at his father. "It's just not the other people you need to be away from. Maybe…Maybe being away from your mother for a little while would be for the best as well." Mr. Karofsky lost eye contact with his son as he let his eyes fall to the floor.

"Mom…?" David whispered, remembering his mother and how she believed David had a 'disease'. "Lets just say that your cousin Cameron wasn't too happy with your mothers choice of words when she dropped by."

"_No! David is not going to an 'all boys' school. That would only worsen his condition." Mrs. Karofsky spoke firmly at her husband, sitting next to her on the couch._

"_What condition?" A voice spoke from a lounge chair, just across from them. _

"_David's 'Being Gay'." Mrs. Karofsky put air quotations around 'being gay'._

_Cameron shook her head slightly, her eye brows knitting together tightly. "Aunt Maggie, a concussion is a 'condition'. Being gay isn't." Cameron spoke sternly, trying to get her point through. "Look, I don't care what YOU or anyone else has to say. There is a cure out there for David. I do not want my son to be victimized and terrorized for the rest of his life. He's not going to end up like that Hummel child. 'Being Gay' isn't an acceptable life choice and it isn't going to be David's." _

_Cameron sat there, mouth open and eyes full with anger. She felt her left eye twitch before she spoke. "EXCUSE ME?" She growled_

"She really stood up for you…and herself." Mr. Karofsky looked up at David's expression. "She's…gay?" David was shocked. "She lost her girlfriend of 5 years to a hate crime a few weeks ago. She doesn't want you to hurt the way she does." David could only nod, fighting back tears at the thought of loosing someone that close.

"When can I move in?" David asked slowly. 'It's only 40 minutes away. I can always see Kurt at the Lima bean.' David tried to reassure himself.

Mr. Karofsky smiled brightly. "Sunday, because you have school starting Monday morning. Most of your clothing and belongings at are Cameron's including your new school uniform." He said proudly.

'_Oh god that uniform…_' David nodded towards his father, not knowing the exact words to say aloud.

"Well I'm going to head home and call Cameron. She'll be thrilled to hear you're coming to stay with her. Last time she saw you, you where 5 and she was 12." Mr. Karofsky wore a heart warming smile on his lips. "I'll be back first thing in the morning to take you home David." Mr. Karofsky stood, leaned down and pulled David into a hug, squeezing him tightly. David buried his head in his father's shoulder, longing for that parental contact.

He watched his father leave before letting go a long held breath and fell back against the bed. He waited there motionless for a little while before he grabbed his phone. Raising it to his face, he grabbed the slip of paper that held Sebastian's number and programmed it into his phone. He took a few more minutes to wait before sending a message to both boys.

TO: 'Kurt', 'Sebastian'

How do you think I would look

in a Dalton Academy Uniform?

FROM: 'David'

Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter. I'll write more next time I promise. R&R PLEASE!


	3. Something old and Someone new

Hey Ya'll

I know, I know. I'm late on updating. Hey! Give me a break. I'm still in school and have work afterwards. I'm tired when I get home. So here's chapter 3. It's longer than the others like I promised.

I own Nothing…except Cameron. She are mine.

BTW Plz Read and Review. Reviews make my world go around. I love to hear what ya'll think. It can be good criticism or bad. Just don't shoot me down. I'm only a greenhorn at this. Either way; Enjoy.

Chapter 3 : Something old and Someone new.

David waited every few moments, which to him felt like hours, before glancing down at his phone. He begged, almost pleaded with it to ring. He became anxious waiting for an answer from either boy.

A good ten minutes had passed before he finally gave up. The wait seemed almost unbearable. Finally, sighing in defeat, he laid his phone on the side table before sinking down into the covers, almost sulking. Inside, David felt very tempted to pull the covers over his head; the thought of the dark silence engulfing him seemed almost reassuring, giving his some sort of peace of mind.

Agreeing with his plan, he reached up to turn off the lamp and basked quietly in the darkness. Though the clock only said 6:42pm, David didn't care. He was tired; physically, mentally and emotionally.

Shutting his eyes and rolling onto his side, facing the door and but away from his phone, David began to drift off, every now and again counting the quiet beeps that echoed from the IV machine. The steady sound almost lulled him into a quiet slumber before a sudden jolt brought him back to reality. The culprit of his abrupt accent from sleep was the obnoxiously loud ring of his cell phone.

His heart suddenly began to throb violently in his chest as he felt a cold wave of anxiety and fear crash over him. He slowly glanced over his shoulder at his phone, eyeing the brightly lit screen intensely. It wasn't the ring of his phone that frightened him. It was the fact that SOMEBODY had actually answered him back.

Then, a new fear entered his mind. What would the either guys say? Was it a good idea to let them now where he was transferring or should he have left it a secret? Let them figure it out on their own.

Hesitantly and with a thick lump in his throat, David reached back around and grabbed his phone, clutching it tightly in his grasp. He pulled it back; clutching it tightly against his chest under the covers, almost too terrified to look at the text ID.

He did his best to shake any unwanted thoughts from his head and took a deep breath. Gathering the courage to look at the text proved to be harder than actually sending the previous message. Before coming to a decision to look at the message, the phone, once again rang, only his time the loud noise was muted by his hand. He had no other choice but to look at the phone at this point.

He stuttered a sigh once he saw the first text ID.

FROM: Sebastian

TO: David

Handsome. I can't wait to see you in class.

David felt a cold shiver run down his spine before leaving a melting heat trailing in its absence.

_Handsome? Me...No… _

He felt his cheek grow warm at the thought of Sebastian greeting him in the Dalton halls but something more terrifying came to his mind. The past word of Sebastian that night at Scandal's haunted David's memory once again, but David shook the disturbing thought from his head, remembering that he still had another text to read. Closing out of Sebastian's text, he found the next unread message.

FROM: Kurt

TO: David.

In a Dalton uniform? Hmm. Navy blue

would look handsome on you.

_There's that WORD again. Why does everyone think I'm handsome? I'm not! _David could barely think. He felt his cheeks grow hot under his skin and his breathing sped up at the thought of Kurt smiling at him in that uniform. Looking him up and down as Kurt examined him in his new uniform. Giving him his very cute approving smile. That loving smile… Maybe the same smile he gave Blaine…_NO!_ _I will never be nothing more than just a friend to Kurt… That's all I am…A friend…_

Helet his head fall, his eyes dropping to screen of his phone, debating whether or not to answer either of them back. He fought against the lump in his throat before hitting reply;

TO: Kurt

FROM: David

Well, maybe we can meet up after school

on Monday. At the lima bean?

To…you know…catch up?

At first, David hesitated before hitting send. After a few short seconds, David turned his attention back to Sebastian.

TO: Sebastian

FROM: David

Handsome…? I'm not handsome. Not even that good looking. You said that yourself. 100lbs over weight remember… I bet I'll look ridiculous in that uniform…

David brought himself down on that last text, but he knew he was right. He knew he wasn't that attractive. Especially not as attractive as either of them…

He had barely had time to his Send before his phone rang again. He was almost too tempted to just put his phone back and ignore it but he decided not to.

TO: David

FROM: Kurt

Sure. Blaine has boxing after school anyways

so it'll just be me and you. I'll text you

Monday, mid-afternoon during my free-period

with a time I can meet up with you,

Okay? I'll talk to you then.

_Just Kurt and I…Wait. Boxing? Blaine…boxes?_

David didn't want to even fathom the thought of a 5'8" singing, bowtie wearing nerd beating the living crap out of him if he tried to make a move on his boyfriend. The idea made him shutter. He was pulled from his moment of horror by the familiar ring of his phone. _Aren't I the popular one tonight._

TO: David

FROM: Sebastian

Don't you even dare bring yourself

down like that, David Karofsky.

You are a very handsome, very sexy

guy and anyone who is lucky enough

to have you as their boyfriend better

hang onto you like their entire world

depended on it.

Look, I know what I

said and I still don't understand

why I said it…

David had just about lost the ability to breathe after reading Sebastian's text. _S-Sexy?_ _What the hell? _

David just gave up; right there and then. He literally turned off his phone, nearly slamming it down on the side table before trying, **key word**, trying to fall asleep. He had enough for one night. He rubbed his eyes, running his hand through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh. Maybe a good night's sleep will clear his head just enough to give him time to think about transferring to a new school and moving to a new house…Wait

_The Move! _

He had nearly forgotten about his change of address. He didn't mention it to either guy. He sighed, ramming his head deeply into his stiff hospital pillow. Already, but not for the first time today, David's head began to bang with the familiar pain of an on coming headache.

The car ride wasn't as long as he thought it was going to be but the silence between father and son wasn't exactly reassuring.

Most of David's clothes were already packed by the time he got home from the hospital but his items of importance; laptop, music, pictures, etc. where sitting with him in the front of the truck, tucked tightly between his knees and the dashboard. Once in a while, he would glance back in the side mirror at his car trailing behind them, attached to his dad's truck hitch.

The truck remained silent most of the ride, every now and again, his father would open his mouth, tempted to say something, but the thought would quickly dissipate and the truck would resume its silence.

Soon, the unsettling peace became too much for David, so reaching for the radio, he turned it on, only meeting the disheartening lyrics of Simple Plan's "Perfect" playing through the trucks speakers. David nearly lived through one chorus before he turned it off. He couldn't handle that right now.

Another twenty minutes and David and his father found themselves parked outside a small two story townhouse. It was in the middle of the small suburbs outside Westerville where kids played outside every night and neighbors knew each other like best friends. It looked like a quiet little neighborhood; Oak trees lined the sidewalk and road, bushes and flower gardens at every house. A few of the neighborhood kids where playing a game in a small yard between two of the houses. It seemed too calm, too serene here for David.

He continued to gaze out the window, not noticing his father cutting the truck's engine and stepping out of the truck. David quickly regained his senses. He reached for his bag and stepped out of the truck. His father had already unhitched his car and was backing it up and parking it on the street. He only paused momentarily, watching his father, before grabbing his two suitcases from the truck bed and putting them down at his feet. His eyes remained on the concrete drive, staring at his feet when he saw his father's sneakers come into sight. He brought his head up, and caught his father's sight. His eyes shun with the unforgiving sign of sadness. David could sense the contagious feeling of sorrow that was engulfing his father. Reaching out, He grabbed his father in a strong hug, almost not wanting to let go. He felt like a small child, scared his was loosing his parents…well his only parent for good.

"C'mon Davie, It's not like this is going to be permanent. This is just gonna be for a short bit." David felt the grief in his father's breaking voice. The words only broke David's heart even further.

Pulling back away from his father, He felt a stray tear leave his eye but he wiped it away quickly, trying to hide his pain. David gave a momentary look back at the house behind him before looking back at his father. His father was holding up a spare key in his hand before he passed it onto David. The continued to stand there for a few more moments before his father started back for the truck.

"Wait. Aren't you coming in with me?" David felt a singe of panic run down his spine. His father only shook his head. "I have to get back. Your mother…Well She still isn't 100% up for this idea. She still needs convincing. Besides, Cameron should be home shortly to help get you settled, okay?" David could only nod to acknowledge his father. "I'll be by often to see how things are going and you have a phone. Email always works too, Davie." Mr. Karofsky smiled, reaching for the truck door. "I'll see you again soon son. I love you." He almost seemed crushed as he entered the truck. He didn't want to pull away. He wanted to stay and comfort his son. He felt like he was abandoning him. "I love you too Dad." David forced out, trying to damnedest not to cry. He watched as his father backed out and pulled away, disappearing down the street. He swallowed thickly before turning back towards the house.

It took him a minute for he finally got the door open. Just stepping inside the door, the house seemed more comforting than he had expected. He half expected it to be a dingy little, one person house, but he felt like he was walking into a home instead of a house.

The house was lit only but the open windows. He ventured into the foyer, leaving his shoes at the door and took at few steps into the living room. He placed his bags on the couch, his attention completely taken by all the numerous pictures at littered the walls. Many of them where of two women; a tall, thin fair skinned redhead and a shorter, burlier brunette. Often the pictures featured the two doing some type of activity but a few where single pictures of only one of the girls. One in particular caught David's eye in an instant. It was a picture of the shorter brunette in full out police uniform. She stood tall with a wide, proud smile on her face. Written on the frame in very neat handwriting were the words 'My Knight in Shinning Armor'.

_This must have been Cameron's girlfriend. Dad did say she died in a hate…crime…_

He continued to gaze at all the pictures before heading upstairs, leaving his bags in the living room. Soon he came across a door with a sticky note with 'David's room' written on it. He slowly turned the knob and found himself in a surprising welcoming room. This was more of a boyish room with dark colored walls, a full sided bed, a large TV and two night stands. He walked into the room taking in every sight around him. The bed was to his right as he walked in, much like his room at home. His TV sat off in the corner and long with a large computer desk beside it. Adjacent to his desk, behind the door, was a double door closet, large enough for all his clothes plus double. In the corner, beside his bed was a large, body size mirror. He didn't know whether or not to keep it there. He didn't think long on the thought. He was just happy he was in a place that wasn't judging his. A large smile spread across his face.

Glancing around the room once more, he turned his back and slumped down onto his new bed, relaxing for the first time in a long while. He laid down, closing his eyes and tried to focus on the quiet that filled the room.

_Maybe this won't be too bad…_

He didn't hear the front door open or close. He didn't hear someone come up the stairs. He didn't notice the figure standing in his doorway. He finally got the feeling someone was watching. He slowly opened his eyes, facing the mirror that was facing the doorway. David nearly had a heart attack from the sight in the mirror. Standing in the door was a short, burly brunette, completely dressed in a police officer's uniform.

She cocked an eye brow as he watched David spring to his feet, a hand clenching his heart. He just stood there, breathing heavily as she took a step into the room. "You alright kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

David tried to stutter out a few comprehensible words but it all came out in a sudden blur of noise. This only made the woman laugh at his poor attempt to understand the situation. "Let me guess, your dad didn't mention I was a cop, huh?" She only came closer to David who seemed to be frozen to his spot.

_Wait…_

"C-C-Cameron?" He finally got out an understandable word.

A wide smile spread across the woman's lips.

"Bingo."

Plz Read and Review.


End file.
